synergyfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
Basic Character Creation Character creation is very simple. You have four basic statistics: Strength, Agility, Endurance, and Will. Each of these starts at 1, and you have 7 points you may allocate any way you wish among them. Standard level of an attribute is 3; few of the rank and file humans have more than one stat at 4, thus, your character is special, possessing greater prowess than your average person. A breakdown of what each statistic does follows. Strength : A measure not only of brute force but your character's ability to use it, Strength defines what equipment your character may use, and also increases the damage they deal with weapons. Strength is added to a melee weapon's Weapon Rating to determine the total damage of the attack. Agility : A measure of your character's balance and ability to move swiftly and stay on their feet. Agility is added to an opponent's difficulty to hit you, and added to your own attack rolls in trying to hit THEM. Agility is also added to ranged weapon's Weapon Rating to determine the total damage of the attack. Agility may be decreased with some armors. Endurance : Wholeness and general health of the body, Endurance is vital to your hit points, and half of your Endurance (rounded down) is subtracted from all damage you take. Endurance also helps you resist poisons and diseases, and is useful in determining how long your character can suffer extreme conditions. Will : A general sense of your character's resolve and identity, Will can help your character shake off the effects of mental compulsions, stay awake for longer periods, and overcome psychological traumas. For humans, Will is added to Magic Resistance rolls. Hit Points To determine your Hit Points, add together your Endurance and Will and multiply the result by three. BACKGROUNDS, SKILLS, and ADVANTAGES Your character was someone before they decided to go chasing off in search of gold, glory, and an unmarked grave. Who exactly that was is up to you to decide, and the way you do that is simple. Every starting character chooses two backgrounds, which grants them certain skills and advantages. Once all this is noted, they can add two additional skills of their choosing to their Skill lists. If preferred, one or both of these additional skills may be foregone to raise one Advantage possessed by the character by one point. Further Skills may be bought with experience as the character progresses. Advantages may only be raised through gameplay. You can find the list of Backgrounds here . You can find the list of [[skills|S''kills]] here. You can find the list of 'Advantages' here. THE CHOICE IS YOURS = From here, you choose your type: To create a 'human, you simply add: '''Magic Resistance -- '''Untouched by magic's influence, Humans are able to resist the effects of magic targeting them. Whenever a spell is cast at a human, he may roll against the caster's Will. Both roll a d20 and add their Will to the result; whoever achieves the higher number wins the contest. If the human wins, the spell fails completely, with the mage still bearing the Push cost; if the mage wins, the spell goes off normally. Magic Resistance does not apply to Dragon Powers, and the human can willingly forego a Magic Resistance roll if he desires the spell in question to work. MR works even if the human is unconscious or incapacitated, though it can only be suppressed if the character is conscious. Follow this link to create a ''Mage'' Follow this link to create a ''Dragon' Category:Character Creation